Snippets
by superattackpea
Summary: What do the Straw Hats do on regular days when nothing's happening? On hiatus.
1. First Drabble: Spiders

Hey everyone! This is my first time on , so I might make some mistakes.  
Warnings: Spoilers for the post-Thriller Bark Arc. I'm sorry if it's OOC.

It was just a typical day on the Thousand Sunny.  
Luffy was getting smacked by Sanji for stealing food, Robin was reading, Chopper was in his room grinding Rumble Balls, and Zoro was training.  
Usopp was bored.  
He absentmindedly listened Brooke play on his violin, then climbed up to the crow's nest to visit Zoro.  
"Hey, Zoro. Whatcha doing?"  
Zoro just grunted and continued lifting weights. Usopp sat down but jumped up a moment later, shrieking, "A spider!"  
Zoro watched, amused, as Usopp proceeded to scramble on top of the weight rack.  
"Humph. Scared of spiders, Usopp? Here, I'll get rid of it." He held out his hand for the spider to crawl on.  
Usopp glanced down nervously. "Zoro, that's a black widow."  
In a split second Zoro had shot up the weight rack next to Usopp.  
Usopp couldn't help a grin. "Scared of spiders, Zoro?"  
"Shut up." Zoro snapped, his eyes still on the seemingly harmless black spider.  
Usopp snickered.

Well? How was it? Reviews please!


	2. Second Drabble: Staring Contest

Okay, here's my second One Piece drabble! I'm sorry if it's a bit OOC. This idea just came out of nowhere, so it might be random. Happy reading!

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece. me

"Hey, Robin! Have you seen Luffy? It's almost dinnertime."

Robin, who was sitting on the deck, looked up from her book.

"I believe captain-san is in the aquarium bar."

"Thanks!" Nami smiled. Robin was pretty much the only member of the crew that made sense.

Besides herself, of course. And Chopper.

Nami opened the door and walked in the room.

"Hey, Luffy! Dinner..." she trailed off. "What are you doing?"

Luffy was currently staring fixedly at the glass fish tank, ignoring her completely.

"Luffy, what are you doing?" she asked for the second time.

Without taking his eyes away from the aquarium, Luffy replied, "Having a staring contest with this fish."

Nami blinked. On the other side of the glass, a large glassy-eyed fish was staring back at Luffy.

Wait...a staring contest...with a fish?

"Um, Luffy?" she ventured.

"Hmm?"

"Luffy...you're having a staring contest. With a fish."

"So?"

Nami sighed. "Look, never mind."

Later, when the crew was gathered together for dinner, Chopper asked, "Hey, where's Luffy?"

Nami grinned. "He's...busy."

Two hours later, Luffy was still in the aquarium bar. When Nami was perched on her bed flicking through a newspaper, Robin asked her, "When are you going to tell Luffy that fish don't blink?"

Nami smiled. "Oh, I will...eventually."

Did you like it? Reviews please!


	3. Third Drabble: Crush

Okay, I was writing my Bleach fic when this idea hit me on the head. It's really random, and kinda weird, but I hope it's funny. It might also be a bit short.

Pairings: None.

Warnings: None. I do use the full crew, like all the way up to the Thriller Bark arc. Sorry if it's a bit OOC.

Happy reading!

It was an ordinary day on the Thousand Sunny.

Zoro was lifting weights. The soft grunts sounded through the crow's nest.

Chopper was in his room.

Luffy was bored. He sprawled on the deck next to Usopp.

"Usopp, I'm boorrreeed..."

Usopp was currently working on a new weapon. "Go play with Chopper."

"He's making Rumble Balls."

"Go ask Brook to play you a song."

"He's composing something. He said not to bother him."

"Go in the kitchen and get a snack."

"Sanji kicked me out."

Usopp ignored him.

Luffy yawned, then grinned. "Hey, let's go bug Zoro!"

Usopp flinched. "Uh, I'm not sure that's a good idea."

Luffy shrugged and launched himself into the crow's nest using a Gum-Gum Rocket.

Zoro got a bit of shock when Luffy crash-landed into the floor of the crow's nest.

"Hey, Zoro!"

Zoro grunted and continued lifting weights. Luffy remained sprawled on the floor watching him for a while, then he asked, "Hey, Zoro, who do you like?"

Zoro nearly dropped his set of weights. "...what?"

Luffy grinned. "Who do you like? I heard Sanji and Usopp talking about it. Do you like Vivi?"

Zoro snorted. "No. Well, not in that sense."

Luffy pouted. "...is it Robin?"

Zoro glanced at him. "No."

Luffy frowned. "Is it...Nami?"

Zoro rolled his eyes. "God, no. Why are you so sure I like someone?"ß

Luffy grinned again. "I dunno!"

Zoro sighed. "Listen, Luffy, currently, I don't have a crush on anyone. I'm sure Nami or the love-cook will be the first one to broadcast it all over the ship if I do."

Luffy frowned. "Oh...so you're gay?"

At least Luffy had the good sense to duck when Zoro threw his set of weights at him.

Okay, that was slightly random. XD

Reviews please!


	4. Fourth Drabble: Treasure

Um...so I'm not dead. Sorry for not updating, homework is killing me. I know I REALLY should get the next zanpakuto short-shot and the next chapter of Misted Horizons out, but inspiration hit me. Here's the next drabble.

Title: Treasure

Summary: Nami knows it's not about the treasure, but she can't help wondering.

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece.

T-R-E-A-S-U-R-E

She knows they're not in it for the treasure.

Nami loves money, but even she knows that One Piece isn't the reason Luffy wants to be the Pirate King.

Still, she can't help but wonder, what is this treasure that everyone wants to find?

Is it a chest of gold and silver, coins and jewelry?

Is it a marvelous city, where gold lines the road?

Is it a whole cave of gold bars?

What is it?

Nami doesn't know, but One Piece must be extremely valuable if every pirate out there dreams of finding it.

But is there a treasure?

Nami frowns as she thinks this. What if there isn't any treasure, or the treasure is something that only Gold Roger would value?

A shout stirs her from her thoughts. She glances down and sees Luffy, Chopper, and Usopp below. Sanji is holding a plate of cookies in his hand and yelling something about stealing, and Luffy pouts.

Zoro opens one eye from his place next to the crow's nest, and says something that makes Sanji burst into a fit of rage that starts another squabble.

Nami sighs. She thinks that Zoro and Sanji really relish their arguments, and they're never really angry at each other.

Usopp is reassuring Chopper that he'll get them out of this, that the Great Captain Usopp has escaped from dangers worse than this, and proceeds to tell Chopper all about it. Luffy has crept over to the forgotten plate and is stuffing cookies in his mouth.

Nami smiles. What a bunch of idiots, she thinks slightly fondly, as she gazes down at the quarreling crew and remembers the adventures they've had.

She glances up as a flash of color catches her eye. In the sun, the figurehead of the Thousand Sunny seemed to glint gold.

Gold. Treasure.

Nami gazes down at the quarreling crew and remembers the fantastic adventures they've had.

Then she realizes, it doesn't matter if they don't find One Piece, because they've already found a priceless treasure.

T-R-E-A-S-U-R-E

How was that? Good? Bad? Horrible? Please review!

And if you read Misted Horizons, vote on the poll on my bio!


End file.
